


【铁虫/PWP】Omega应该抑制信息素吗

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *bj提及  &  微dirty talk预警*A破苍穹的Stark×想用信息素尝试引起Tony注意的Peter





	【铁虫/PWP】Omega应该抑制信息素吗

“Omega的信息素真的可以引来他的Alpha吗？”

躺在床上盯着天花板无聊发呆的Peter摇晃着挂在床沿的小腿，脑袋枕着他交叉在脑后的双臂若有所思的样子。这个鬼点子不知道是他什么时候突然想起来的，他确实在被Tony标记之前就听说过这个说法，但自从Tony上个月标记他到现在，他们还没有第二次性爱——也就是说，Peter一直没有核实这个说法的准确性。

May告诉他今天晚上她打算做一顿大餐，并表示Peter可以把Tony也叫过来一起吃。前段时间May一直在为Tony帮助Peter办理MIT入学手续的事情耿耿于怀，所以这正好是她一次可以感谢Tony的机会。

而Peter则担上了把伟大的钢铁侠请到家里的工作。这对他来说根本不算什么难事，毕竟对于他现在和Tony的这种关系甚至一个短信就可以轻易把他叫过来——但Peter觉得这样有点无趣。

所以在他第三次解开手机屏幕的时候，他干脆把自己的手机丢到了床上的一角。

他决定寻点乐子，以某种刺激的方式。如果这种方式没有成功，他也可以当做什么都没发生的样子给Tony打一个无比正常的电话过去作为邀请。

说实话，对于一个刚刚分化完毕的Omega来说，控制信息素的合理含量可能并不那么简单，所以在Peter尝试释放他的Omega信息素的时候，他根本不知道他究竟释放了多少，或者这个量度是否在安全范围之内。

“等他来的时候我就隐藏信息素，”Peter走下床准备简单打扫一下房间迎接Tony，“……装作什么都没发生的样子。”

想到这里，Peter不自觉便勾起了嘴角。他倒真的对Tony Stark气急败坏的样子有点期待，因为他确实没怎么见过Tony失控的样子，可能在他失控的时候也会像自己紧张的时候会瑟瑟发抖？或者Tony会愤怒地大吼大叫吗？这样Peter可能就控制不住局势了，他可不能让May姨知道他给Tony跳窗户闯进房间的机会。

不过十分钟之后的Peter就没现在这么开心了。

※

当他听到窗户上的锁被什么蛮力撬开的时候，Peter猛地从他的床上坐起了身。在等待Tony的这十分钟之内，Peter已经幻想了无数次Tony跳进他的地板上时说的第一句话。他倒蛮喜欢Tony带着那种想教训他但是又有点舍不得的表情看着他没办法的样子，所以Peter在这一刻莫名其妙期待的要命。

Tony果然是穿着战甲赶过来的。并不怎么刺耳的掌心炮引擎声短暂地轰鸣几秒，从那展开战衣中冲出来的休闲服男人步伐完全是失了节奏甚至是有些急躁的。Peter在Tony偏过头的那一秒与他目光相遇，随后突然如同爆破般充斥整个房间的浓烈Alpha气味令他瞬间失去任何思考能力。

Tony朝Peter冲过来的速度几乎可以堪比穿着那战甲飞行的程度了。然而从窗户距离床沿并没有几步路的距离，Peter在本想从床上逃脱下去的一瞬间便被Tony推回床上。

他可以感觉到Tony的手掌在努力克制着某种力量，而面前的男人背着灯光他也没办法看清Tony那双眼睛是不是也能让他明白一点此刻Tony的内心活动。Peter没有努力挣脱Tony的手掌控制，而抓住他肩膀的那只手力道并不怎么大，Peter注意到Tony把他的另一只手直接探向了Peter的后穴处。

隔着两层布料，Peter在被自己的Alpha触碰的那一刻虽然有点精神上的刺激，但绝对还说不上有什么生理反应，因为Tony也仅仅是把手掌放到那里试探了几秒。

“这不是你的发情期？”

能听出来Tony的声音中有着努力克制的某种轻颤，但Tony对他说的这样一句话完全没在Peter的预想范围内——好像有点太突然了。

Peter考虑了一下，看着那双似乎带着压迫感的眸子，他有点不自觉地吞了口唾沫。“……不是。”

他注意到Tony朝他眯起了眼睛，放在他后穴的手掌并没有移开，但也没什么动作。下一秒Tony脸颊上微微扯出的一个隐秘笑容似乎暗示着什么，说不上来为什么，Peter突然感觉事情好像越来越没有按照他的预想发展了。

“你知道你的信息素释放太多有什么后果吗？”

不知道。Peter没敢把这个答案说出来，也或者是——他根本没工夫说点什么了。几乎从头至尾包裹他全身的浓烈Alpha味道渗透进他的每一个毛孔都像是酥麻的电击，Peter必须承认他从来没有嗅到过Tony身上这样浓烈的Alpha气味，就连上一次Tony在他体内成结的时候他都没把这个味道记得这样清楚。

Tony几乎是贴着他的耳廓呢喃出的这句话，喷洒在那皮肤周围的温热呼吸如同羽毛一般抚动着那耳后几乎令他瑟缩。Peter努力扭动着脖子试图躲过那个距离他越来越近的Alpha信息源，而下一秒覆盖在唇际的吻似乎彻底剥夺了他的这个机会。

已经是Peter可以预料到的了，这个吻并没有他想象的那么温柔。那舌头撬开齿缝的力道几乎是野蛮的，Peter在这个吻之前绝对没想到Alpha的信息素居然也可以遍布整个口腔，他甚至可以用舌苔在Tony的腔壁内舔舐到Alpha的诱人味道——说不上来该怎么形容这种味道，可能就是生理上的契合缘故，每一次接触到Alpha信息素的味道都令Peter浑身瘫软，就像现在。

可能是这个吻太专注了，Peter根本没有注意到Tony探到他身下的手掌。突然用力勾下他的睡裤和内裤的动作猝不及防，速度快到Peter根本来不及用手臂去反抗。Tony的舌头带着可能临近发情时的那种高度温热，算不上滚烫的温度，但几乎是由内而外散发出的热情气味甚至可以扎进Peter的精神深处，那是他从来都没有面对过的。

Peter试图躲开这个吻，因为他已经可以感觉到自己开始燥热的身体。这似乎不是什么好征兆，尽管在已经标记过他的Alpha面前Peter一样有一种说不上来的恐惧感，可能他是从心底里畏惧Omega的发情期——因为那是他完全失去理智的时候。

下一秒突然有什么抵在穴口的温热触感令Peter瞬间肌肉紧绷。嘴角流露出的某种几乎是抗拒的低吟引起了Tony的注意，努力卡进Peter喉咙处的舌尖缓缓退了出去。

唇际拉开的那一秒勾起了反射着光芒的银丝，Peter下意识飞快舔断了这个简直让他红了脸的东西。Tony的指尖缓慢在Peter的峃口出兜转着，动作轻柔到似乎是什么绵柔的物体在刮擦皮肤一般。

“这些还不足够让你发情吗？”似乎是一句预警形式的呢喃，在话音落下的下一秒便是指尖划过双球中央的敏感地带毫不经意的挑逗。从下身猛然贯穿全身的酥麻感受如同电击般刺破Peter此刻残存的理智。

“我不想……不想现在……”几乎是毫无用处的反抗，Peter在颤抖着挤出这句话之后便将声音戛然而止。他能清晰地感受到那满溢出穴口的温热液体，那是从他几乎颤抖着的小腹内部流出的东西，他无比清楚那是什么——足够挑起Alpha性欲的东西，或者也可以说，足够让他们再次成结的东西。

突然沾湿Tony半个手掌的温热湿润似乎达到了他此刻的目的，下一秒将指尖从穴口抽离的动作使Peter下意识有一种想要张口恳求的冲动。从内而外刺激生出的某种要命的不适感啃噬着他开始湿润的甬道，Peter甚至可以幻想出那粗大的东西填满他身体的满足感，那种说不上来的空虚感受是他几乎很难忍受的。

“你自己干的好事，Peter，”湿润的手指似乎是带着某种恶意探向了Peter微张的嘴，而在那指尖触碰到唇际的那一刻Peter本来是想侧过头躲过它们的，“……你想以这种方式引起我的注意？”

闯入口腔内的那指尖似乎已经没有人体皮肤上的那种咸腻的味道，覆盖在指腹上的黏腻液体舔起来没什么味道，Peter用力将舌头滑过那指尖的时候却似乎品尝到了某种难以言喻的甜腥气息，他一时间好像没能从他的记忆库里查找到什么和这润滑液味道相符的食物。

“不……”Tony的指尖停顿在Peter舌头下方的某个小空间里，那里分泌出的唾液已经可以把Tony第一个指节浸没，而开始在那唾液之间快速打转的指尖动作成功撩起一阵淫荡的水声，“我就是……想……”

由于嘴里含着那手指的缘故，Peter的声音断断续续且吐字没那么清晰。“……May姨想邀请您过来吃饭……为了……感谢……”

“是我感谢她，”Peter半闭着的眼睛看不清Tony突然侧过身的动作在干点什么，口中那指尖上覆盖的黏腻液体已经被他舔的差不多，而当Peter感受到原本压在自己身上的身体减了重之后睁开了眼睛，Tony在褪下裤子的那一刻挤出了下半句话，“……每次来她家做客的时候我都能受到盛情款待。”

下一秒突然靠近潮湿穴口的温热令Peter猛地绷紧眼睑。他可以清晰地看到那几乎马上就要切入甬道的肿胀阴茎，那种突如其来的视觉冲击瞬间将Peter浑身上下的防备卸得干干净净。似乎是Alpha和Omega之间的吸引作用，Peter感觉自己的峃口在当他看到那巨物之后便开始要命的张合起来，甚至已经是他根本无法控制的了。

“你已经湿到发抖了，Peter，”几乎是贴在Peter耳边的那声低喘令他瞬间汗毛竖立，他简直要大声反抗Tony这种令他情绪失控的做法，“感觉到了吗？你再抖一次我就碰到你了，就差那么一点。”

Peter当然能感觉到那个。Tony故意将他的身体抬得很高与Peter的峃口保持一定的距离，挑起的阴茎位置恰好对准他几乎下一秒就可以完全吞没那根东西的甬道，而Peter不知道为什么这一刻Tony还能控制住自己不立刻下切，灼热的目光凝视着他与那阴茎之间的几乎一毫米的距离令Peter近乎发狂。

“我……”Peter一时间不知道怎么阻止他的语言，现在他们之间的肢体接触似乎只有Tony支撑在他身体两侧的双臂，“我不能太大声说话……May姨就在外——”

猝不及防地一个顶入几乎是毫无阻碍的，瞬间被撑开的甬道内壁完全紧致地包裹在撕开Peter柔软甬道的阴茎四围，而那一瞬间被填满的充实感几乎让Peter陷入昏迷。完全令他浑身瘫软的Alpha信息素味道以及那欲望内壁被挤压到的快感彻底打断了Peter勉强冷静下来的口吻，而他在这一刻挤出喉咙的轻吟几乎是他根本没有意识到的。

“你可以控制，”Tony的声音有着隐忍的低沉，“但是必须让我听到。你的声音简直……性感的可怕，Pete。  
”  
身上的男人在顶到最深处的时候低喘一声，Peter下意识便将身体迎合向那阴茎根部试图得到更多，而下一秒突然开始抽离身体内部的那粗大物体让Peter猛地弹开眼皮。

当Tony把阴茎全部拔出湿润内壁的那一刻，Peter感觉自己的喉咙都在渴望地发抖。瞬间的空虚感几乎让他浑身上下的生理细胞轰然爆炸，突然抱紧Tony肩膀的手臂几乎是控制不住的颤抖。

“别……”紧接着挤压着穴口周围嫩肉的动作几乎是恶意的，Peter感觉那家伙下一秒就可以滑入他的湿润甬道，但好像每一个动作都差那么几厘米的距离，“别出去……求您……”

他的声音几乎是带着哭腔的，微微睁开的眼眸之中似乎含着某种说不上色情的氤氲。当他和Tony对视的那一秒，房间门口突然传来的一阵脚步声令Peter顿时手足无措。他似乎可以想象到下一秒会发生点什么，而他瞬间咽下口中即将流露出的呻吟的那个吞咽动作不经意便带着某种色情的咕哝声。

“Peter？”传入耳膜的是熟悉的那个女声，“是你吗？”

一时间准备应答却又一次感受到峃口出被挤压到的快感，Peter下意识便吐出一声轻喘。这样低沉的声音似乎并不能完全捕捉到May姨的注意，而Peter紧接着便急忙跟上了下半句话。

“……没什么！”他几乎是绷足了力气呐喊出这句话，“我……我在吃东西！”

房间外似乎沉寂了几秒，Peter同时也看到在自己上方的那双眼睛似乎在某种兴趣驱使下眯起了眼睛。意识到自己的这个解释似乎还是有点奇怪，Peter补了下去：“我有点饿！所以……我已经告诉Mr.Stark了！他在路——”

根本没有下半句话了。Tony似乎在他刚刚开口说话的时候便开始挪动身体，而这一秒被巨物填满口腔的肿胀感令Peter的下半句话彻底咽在肚子里。Peter根本没办法吞没Tony的整根阴茎，甚至他只能覆盖到Tony的上半根部分，而这样的程度就已经足够让他没办法发出声音。似乎听到房间外那句“少吃点，马上开饭了”这样的叮嘱之后，Tony将阴茎顶入口腔的动作变得大了些，而Peter下意识便流溢出的呻吟声听起来是有点微弱的。

“这个够吗？”Tony压低声音之后的声线如同琴弦内部的回声般低沉，“或者你还想尝点别的？”

他的舌尖几乎可以轻易舔舐到那阴茎上突起的血管，好像那已经是欲念最高燃的一刻，肿胀尖端火热的温度几乎可以点燃Peter口腔内的每一寸细胞，而舌尖掠过那阴茎顶端位置舔到的咸腥分泌物竟然让他又一次开始流水——不仅仅是唾液，还有他身下还没有解决的那些。

这一刻Peter发誓他真的不能忍下去了。这样的刺激简直是对于他生理上的折磨，而当他的舌尖彻底已经没办法抵得住那阴茎的时候，Tony又一次从他的口腔中缓缓撤了出来。

Peter不得不承认，当这一回Tony抽离的时候他竟然也有一秒钟想要挽留他的冲动，而下一秒Tony朝他身下靠近的时候，Peter几乎是迫不及待地用他的下半身去接近那个——天知道他的身体有多期待它，可以碾压过他身体中每一个敏感点的粗壮程度以及可以在他的宫颈口彻底契合的那个家伙似乎是直接夺走他理智的祸源，而Peter发誓自己此刻的脑子里真的没有什么别的东西了。

“进来……求您……”

已经恍惚到失去理智的Peter自己都不知道他会有一天说出这样的话，甚至这颤抖的声音都是他没办法控制的。紧紧抓住Tony手臂的双手几乎都要把指节嵌入那皮肤，急促的呼吸似乎带着喘息恳求的意味，他勉强可以看到上方看向他的那双眼睛。

“求您……让我得到那个……”意识到Tony仍在原地不动，Peter抓着他的力度几乎是难以控制的开始加大，灼烧着的目光几乎是欲念驱使出的乞求，“别这样了……我真的……”

当那阴茎又一次对准Peter的峃口时，他发誓自己真的不能忍下去了。突然臀部一个猛地用力，Peter将自己的双腿彻底吊在了Tony的腰间，而峃口在他们腹部相撞的那一刻便迎合上了那阴茎。瞬间又一次切入甬道深处的肿胀感受顿时让Peter失了力气，跌回床垫的动作并没有让他感觉有多疼，而这却很精准地让Tony顶到了他体内的最深处。

“……我还没同意，Parker，”Tony的语气听起来像是佯装出来的严肃，“你还没说明白。”

“操我……”努力压低声线的隐忍夹杂着难以控制的哭腔，而完全勾在Tony腰间的双腿开始剧烈地颤抖，“Mr.Stark，到最里面……那个地方……那里太痒了……”

他知道Tony也根本忍不住了，从他开始加速的呼吸就可以感觉得到。他知道他马上就可以得到那个，尽管他已经被标记过但那也是他现在无比期待的感受。Tony这一次顶入他身体内的动作变得果断而有力，Peter几乎可以把体内湿润内壁吸吮那阴茎的声音都听得一清二楚，该死的敏感听觉让他根本躲避不了这种淫荡的声音。

“你紧的让我受不了，”Peter完全把Tony贴着他耳边的这句话在脑海中重复了无数遍，“我真想知道你究竟有多深——你夹我的感觉简直辣透了。”

Peter完全抵挡不住这种肮脏的话从Tony严肃认真的表情之下流露出来，那简直下流到他下意识便将Tony锁得更用力。Tony一次次冲撞着他身体深处的动作引得他们身体接触的地方发出撞击的水声，而此刻他根本顾不上害羞这个。剧烈的抽插动作几乎下一秒就可以冲破Peter甬道深处的那个入口，而他此刻最渴望的也只有那个了。

当他准备告诉Tony他真的已经等不及的时候，身体内部有什么突然被撕裂的感受将他下一秒的音线吞没。那已经没有第一次冲撞开那么疼，紧接着那逐渐膨胀的阴茎尖端将他们两个之间的距离贴合到最近，似乎就在他们彼此锁紧的一瞬间，喷涌至那宫腔内的温热液体将Peter的小腹冲撞出微微隆起的弧度。

下一秒突然敲击起房门的清脆响声令Peter似乎来不及享受这个。

“Peter？”他在听到这声呼唤时下意识抱紧了Tony的脊背，而体内似乎在上下顶动的阴茎让他不自觉哼出了声，“Mr.Stark快到了吗？”

“嗯……快到了吧，”Peter不知道自己的这声回应May姨能不能听清，但听着那逐渐远去的脚步声好像他们安全了很多，“哈……Mr.Stark，您该怎么走出房间去……”

“这不是问题，”把脸颊贴在Peter的耳后轻笑着回应，“你应该想想你这个样子怎么见May姨。”

确实他糟糕透了。仍然把他们连接在一起的结节暂时堵住了他体内填满了的精液，而只要Tony把他的阴茎抽出来，可能Peter需要将近二十分钟的时间把它们清理干净……这可不是什么好事情。

“……真不好。”Peter像是赌气一样叹了口气，似乎是带着某种埋怨一样Peter抬起眼睑迎上Tony的目光，体内温热的填充物似乎在看到他的这个眼神之后微微颤抖了一下，“今天这些……太过火了。”

“这不怪我，Pete。”结节开始放松的那一刻，Tony缓缓从他的身体里抽出那堵塞住精液的阴茎，“你最好控制一下你的信息素——这是你的原因。”

“……不过我很喜欢，”顺着那松弛甬道涌出的精液被Tony用手掌接住了其中的一些，Peter的大腿因为高潮过后的激烈仍然微微发抖，看着Tony朝自己探过来的身子甚至还有点恍惚的不知所措，“对不起，Peter。你现在看我的样子，让我真的想这样做。”

下一秒涂抹在Peter脸颊上的黏腻感受带着那液体自有的某种湿润，白浊的颜色涂在他的鼻梁上甚至都可以被他的视线看得到。不经意滴落在唇角的那一滴精液令他忍不住下意识伸出舌尖去舔，第一次尝到精液滋味的Peter没来得及去控制他略显扭曲的表情。

“我可以把你现在这个样子照下来吗？可以。”

Peter几乎是气急败坏地盯着面前目光闪烁的Tony，胸口处交杂在一起碰撞燃烧出的某种羞耻感和异样的快感让他下意识反抗。

“当……当然不行！”

※

Peter用了二十分钟才把自己收拾干净，当他终于洗干净这个澡的时候，May在房间外差点要发火了。

把浴巾裹好，Peter略显疲惫地从房间里走了出去。扑鼻而来的鸡肉卷味道似乎瞬间把Peter脑海中残存的某种肮脏画面驱散地一干二净，而May姨坐在饭桌前看他的目光完全是充斥着责备的。

突然响起的门铃声突然打破了此刻厨房的尴尬，Peter确实有点感谢现在正巧按响门铃的Tony了。不过内心他还是有点说不上来的怨念，但是谁会真正对Tony Stark有这样的想法呢。

May姨对他使出的眼色显然是指示他现在去开门，而Peter也根本不需要May姨这样的提醒。当他一步步走向房门的时候，二十分钟前他们发生的一切事情似乎很自然地又浮现在眼前。

当他打开门的一瞬间，面前那西装革履的男人似乎又和二十分钟前的那模样判若两人。Tony抬起眼睑的角度正巧也挑起了眉毛，Peter注意到那目光在发现他浑身上下只裹了一条浴巾的模样时，Tony轻轻地勾起了嘴角。

“……好久不见，Mr.Parker，”语气中似乎带着某种隐秘的笑意，Tony向房间内跨了一步轻声道，“你的品味还是这么独特。”

“深得我心。”

Peter本想躲过Tony明显探过来的手，但最后还是故作自然地捏在了他两腿中间的那个位置。

“谢谢您，Mr.Stark。”突如其来的某种羞耻感让Peter从牙缝中挤出了这样一句话，埋着头跟着他走进房间的脚步似乎是有点没力气的。

然后掠过鼻尖的是那似乎故意张扬出的的Alpha味道。


End file.
